Une Petite Sœur, Une Petite Fleur
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Grantaire did care about one thing, his sister, Kat. Their parents may not have cared about either of them, but they cared about eachother. That's all that mattered.


**Okay, this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is.**

**Dedicated to WeAllHaveAnEscape, after whom Grantaire's sister is based.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or the characters. Also, I don't own Kat's soul. She owns her own soul... for now...**

"C'mon Marc!" Kat exclaimed as she ran down the grassy hill, knowing that her brother would chase after her. Marc Grantaire chased his little sister down the hill and to one of the many beaches in Marseille, the city that they lived in. "You'll never catch me!" Kat was 6 years old and Grantaire was 10. Both had dark brown hair, though Kat's tended to look auburn-chestnut in the sun, and both had the same deep brown eyes. They were very close siblings. Grantaire was, most of the time, the one who took care of Kat. Their parents never really cared much about either of them. So it was Grantaire who made sure that Kat didn't go hungry, it was Grantaire who tucked her in at night, and it was Grantaire who comforted her when she had nightmares.

Kat laughed as she ran through the sandy beach near their home. Grantaire smiled and sped up, soon catching up to her. He grabbed her, picking her up and carrying her into the water. Kat giggled and then gasped as she felt the cold of the water. She splashed Grantaire with the icy water, causing him to laugh and then put her down, so she was waist-deep in the water. He splashed her back. A splash war then ensued.

A couple hours later, when the splash war had finished (though it was still debated as to who had won), Kat had fallen asleep while drying off on the beach. Grantaire looked at his sister and smiled as he watched her sleeping so peacefully. She was so young and carefree, as children of her age should be. Grantaire had been forced to grow up too fast. He had to take care of his sister since his parents would not. But he did not mind, so as long as his sister was happy. That's all that mattered to him: Kat's happiness. If she was happy, then so was he.

Grantaire let his sister sleep there on the beach for awhile, staying by her side the whole time. But when the sun started to set and the air became chilly, he knew they should get home. He gently, so as not to wake her, picked her up (she was not very heavy) and carried her back to their home. Entering the rather grand house, he noticed their mother sleeping on the couch with a bottle of wine still in her hand. Their father was nowhere to be seen, but Grantaire assumed that he was out with some women of the night, as he so often was. Grantaire carried Kat into the room that they shared and placed her down on her bed, which was rather shabby compared to the rest of the house, though it wasn't quite as bad as Grantaire's bed. He tucked her in, pulling the holey blanket over her small frame and then retrieving the blanket from his own bed and placing that over her as well.

Their family was well-off. They had a sizable house and money to spare, but, as mentioned, their parents simply did not care about them. Their mother, Juliette Grantaire, spent a fair amount of money on alcohol and their father, Claude Grantaire, spent a lot on whores. Marc was sometimes able to take some of their money when they were otherwise occupied (i.e, when his mother had passed out and his father was out). That was the money he used to buy food, though he was sometimes able to sneak some from the kitchen (this was rare as the cook kept a close watch). He hid the food in a loose floorboard under his bed. Their parents didn't know about it and Grantaire planned on keeping it that way.

Even though their parents did not care about them, they did make sure that both were educated. If they weren't educated, then surely people would talk. The Grantaire Family was respected by most, though, of course, they did not know how Juliette and Claude treated their children. But being a respected family, they could not let their children go without an education, they could not have people speaking ill of them.

After watching Kat for a moment, Grantaire quietly left the room and then walked into their parents room. Their parents room was inarguably a lot better than their own. The walls were painted a deep red and the large bed looked to be rather soft and had a thick, warm-looking blanket, which was always necessary. Despite it being Summer, it still got rather cold at night. Grantaire walked over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer, where his parents kept their money. He quickly grabbed some, not bothering to count it, and then hurried back to his and Kat's room. Claude and Juliette never noticed when he took money, as they had so much of it. Sitting down on his lumpy, hard bed, he began to count the money. _15 francs_. That would be enough to last them a week or two. He hid the money under the same loose floorboard as he hid the food. Just then, he heard the front door open and then slam shut. Kat woke at the sudden noise of their father returning home. Her eyes immediately found Grantaire, who smiled reassuringly at her. He knew that Kat feared their father, and with good reason. Claude was not a nice person. He, like their mother, drank a lot, and when he was drunk, he liked to yell. A lot.

Grantaire got up and walked over to his sister, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"It's okay, Kat. I won't let anything happen to you." he promised her. Kat smiled a bit.

"I know, Marc, I know." she said quietly.

"Get off the couch, you lazy slut!" shouted the booming voice of their father. Then there was a thud, which was undoubtedly their mother being shoved off the couch and landing on the floor.

"So you've come home from your whores, then?" Juliette retorted coldly.

"Well they're better than you!" Claude spat.

"Just tune them out," Grantaire murmured to Kat, who nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "Try to go back to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

**I hope you liked it! Especially you, WeAllHaveAnEscape. Think of it as a... gift :P **

**Please review!**


End file.
